


My Not-So-Grump

by excerptsofanoverthinker



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excerptsofanoverthinker/pseuds/excerptsofanoverthinker
Summary: It's basically just a little attempt to get into fanfiction writing. Don't expect any huge twists, it's only a little in-depth look how Arin could've felt when Jon left the Grumps.





	

"Aaaand it's up!"  
Leaning back into the chair, Barry turned around and looked a bit concerned for the man who  
stood behind him. "You alright, buddy?"  
The man just huffed while running his hand through the long hair. Arin has been like that for two  
weeks now, ever since Jon had announced that he wants to leave the group. Arin understood this  
and even saw that Jon wasn't happy with the lack of own creative content. Geez, he noticed it  
within himself. When was the last fucking time he drew something, anything except Grump heads?  
Almost two years, that's how long!  
"I'm good.", he responded. "Just... that's like the end a saga, man." His eyes kept staring at the last  
episode of Super Star Wars. Fucking Super Star Wars! We end the saga with fucking Super Star  
Wars!  
"I know what you mean... but cheer up, man!" Barry stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's  
still gonna be fun! You gonna record some stupid funny stuff with Danny today!"  
"Yyyyeah, I know...", Arin just shrugged, letting Barry escort him to the living room. Yeah, he chose  
Danny to be the new Not-So-Grump. It was either Ross or him, since both are supposed to join the  
crew anyway. And Arin already filmed some episodes with Ross, he didn't really want to bug Danny  
any more than already. He's a busy guy. But man, the episodes with Ross were terrible. Nothing  
against him but that fucking clod isn't fitting for the Grumps. He can play his stupid computer  
games.  
So the decision fell on Dan. And even though he agreed on it, he also seems worried that things  
doesn't work out and the lovelies fucking hating on him for even existing. Fucking comment  
section...  
'Oh, Jon is clearly the better player and person in general, Arin can suck a dick, amirite?', like FUCK  
YOU. Don't fuckinnn'... just put a rank on people just because they might be better players! And  
have more funnies! And are way more creati--, FUCK!

Jon would leave a hole. Not just in the way of group dynamics but also because the fucking  
comment section will explode in agony and hate. Poopy agony and hate! It's going to be nuts!  
Well... nothing one can do about it! Except maybe trying to make that parting a bit funny. They  
would make a good farewell-clip, Arin was sure of that. And theeen a new generation of Game  
Grumps would start! And fucking christ, even if he has to make jokes all on his own, Arin would  
continue doing Game Grumps!  
... or... not. Fuck it, if it doesn't work out, it just doesn't. Right?  
Another huff. This really grinded his gears. After almost two years, it wasn't just a job but also  
some kind of passion. Comedy on that matter. Losing his comedy partner feels like a god damn  
divorce. It's like he's going to cheat on Jon! With fucking Danny Sexbang! How absurd!

It was then that someone rang the doorbell. Seems like he arrived. Discouraged Arin shuffled to  
the door and opened it for some wide grin.  
Which immediately turned into a frown, once Dan saw Arin.  
"Oh, hey man. You don't look that fresh."  
"Hey. Just a bit...", Arin shimmied around for a bit. "Nervous, y'know?"  
Dan stepped through the doorway, closing it behind him but kept his look on his buddy. "You  
having second thoughts about that? Wouldn't be a big deal if you would've."  
"No, no! No, no, no, no, no, no... NO! You're great, man! And handsome. And funny..."  
Shifting his eyes around, Dan just muttered a silent "Thank you...?"  
Arin sighed. "It's just kind of a big change, dude. You know? Gonna feel like a whole new thing."

Both of them sat down on the couch. Both sighing and shutting up for a second.  
The Grump explained his situation just in little details. It was actually kinda embarassing to admit  
that losing a companion for Let's Plays affects him so much.  
„I mean... Jon is right, it's been fucking hell for creativity since the start of Game Grumps. Like... I  
haven't drawn anything since then and Jon made two videos of his own in two damn years. Not  
just people were pissed, he was pissed too.“  
The lanky guy in front of him nodded. „Yeah, that sounds pretty bad. Starting something is always a  
big change but the focus must lie in doing the things you like without bad affections from other  
things, y'know? And, uh,... Sometimes it works and sometimes not.“  
„I guess...“ Arin sighed. Scratching his head, he added: „Man, the internet will flip their shit about  
this.“  
Dan could just blatantly answer: "Bro, look. It's not like there's such a big change."  
He looked deeply into the sad eyes of Arin, who seemed to find a spark of hope just now.  
"... I mean, we can still talk about dicks a lot and you are still a fucking disgrace at videogames!  
Look at the positive things!"  
Arin kept silent. But not for long, 'cuz he couldn't hide a laugh to that. Fucking dick. One of the  
reasons Arin agreed on him joining the crew nonetheless. There's something inspiring and  
cheering with this guy.  
"Well, fuck you man, then you play the first few games if you're so much better at it!", he blurted.  
"Sure can do!", and with that Dan stood up and shifted to the NES shelf. He immediately took out  
four games and showed them."Then I'll fucking show you who's boss at Punch Out, Mario 2, Zelda  
and the fucking Goonies, man!"  
"Deal!", Arin answered. "And if you're bad at it, you gonna suck my nuts, bro."  
Another blank stare from the jewish guy. "Uh... right. What do I get when I beat your ass?"  
"Well, then you can beat my ass for real.", Arin murmured through his teeth while walking to the  
Grump Room.  
Right in front of the door he came to a halt, taking deep breaths. He felt another hand on his  
shoulder.  
"Hey. It's going to be cool, dude. And I bet we can even get a grip on this lack of creativity. You'll  
see. And if not, then fuck it!"  
He could only smile back to the lanky man. "You're right. Just fuck it!"  
They both entered the small (and kinda smelly) room. And not much longer after that, Danny  
became his new Not-So-Grump. The best Not-So-Grump he could ever wish for.


End file.
